


La escuela de lujuria

by Hannyxxx145



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Violation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannyxxx145/pseuds/Hannyxxx145
Summary: Después de pasar un verano horrible en la base de la Orden, Harry y Ron están sedientos de probar sexo y carne femenina. En su ansia atraerán a Neville con el cual harán un juramento, cada mes tendrán que haberse follado a tres mujeres, si ese mes no lo consiguen entonces podrá follarse a todas las mujeres que ya había penetrado el perdedor de la promesa.
Relationships: Harry Potter / Multi, Neville Longbottom / Multi, Ron Weasley / Multi





	La escuela de lujuria

Era de noche en la soledad del dormitorio de Grimmauld Place, allí estaba el niño que vivió intentando conciliar el sueño. Si. Harry Potter, aquel chico que a sus escasos quince años había conseguido escapar varias veces del mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos y que además había sobrevivido a encuentros con diversas criaturas mágicas.

Pero ciertamente Harry a pesar de su edad había mantenido pocas sesiones rutinarias sobre su adolescencia. No era tonto y ya sabia que la cantidad de vello tan similar a su pelo era por la pubertad. Aquel cambio no tan evidente en él, si era evidente en sus compañeros de clase. El año pasado pudo ver como Ron había redistribuido su peso y ahora parecía poseer mas musculatura aparte de su altura y como el pequeño y gordo Neville se había estirado y ahora parecía mucho más fibroso.

Sin embargo, a el nunca le habían hablado de nada relacionado con su sexualidad. Resultaba irónico que el mago que derroto al que no debe de ser nombrado no supiera como utilizar su propia varita para dar y regalar placer. Harry se vio tentado a preguntar a algún mayor sobre porque al entrenar quidditch y posar su vista por unos segundos en los muslos de su compañeras su pene cobraba vida y se alzaba con una longitud impresionante, o porque se le ponía tiesa por las mañanas. A veces pudo ver como los gemelos se masturbaban para aliviar su tensión sexual ya que en la casa no había gente cercana a su edad y tenían que aliviarse con eso.

Ese día, aprovechando que el sueño de su amigo pelirrojo era tan espeso como el zumo de calabaza, se saco su pene y comenzó a agitarlo. Los movimientos le dieron placer y pronto su miembro comenzó a erguirse, pero no consiguió su máxima envergadura. Eso frustro mucho a Harry ya que nesesitaria alguna chica para poder saciarse. Supo que tenía que hacer y aprovechando que lo habían absuelto de los cargos fue a abrazar a Hermione al día siguiente.

Hermione Granger era sin duda la joven promesa del colegio, una chica perspicaz, inteligente y dulce además de trabajadora y que amaba las reglas. Todas esas actitudes la hacían ser buena persona en la que confiar. Pero no solo eso la hacían una de las mujeres más atractivas de su año escolar. La joven castaña era de estatura media, un poco rechoncha y de cabello castaño tupido. Sus pelos se enredaban de forma armoniosa hasta llegarle a los dorsales. Justo a esa altura empezaban a erguirse sus pechos. No eran excesivamente grandes, sino todo lo contrario diminutos, pero con un pezón que solía estar erguido, ese cono que sobresalía no podía ser tapado con jersey o con las habituales túnicas. Todo lo contrario, parecía ser su cadera, la chica disponía de unos muslos atléticos, con unos músculos definidos que se prolongaban hasta sus glúteos. Sus nalgas no parecían ser firmes, pero eran naturalmente buenas y todos esos rasgos la hacían extraordinariamente bella.

Como iba contando, nada mas llegar a la casa tuvo que abrazar a toda la familia Weasley, junto con su padrino y otros miembros de la orden, pero cuando fue a abrazar a Hermione, se pego mucho mas a ella y sus manos se apoyaron en sus nalgas. La chica tenia tanta algarabía en ese momento que solo noto como el pene de su amigo se abría paso hasta la abertura de su coño y sino hubiera sido por las capas de ropa ya estaría desvirgada.

Harry noto como su mejor amiga se echaba hacia tras y decidió parar, se apartó de ella y subió la escalera rápidamente para encontrarse con su mejora amigo tumbado en la cama haciéndose una paja.

-Ron que se supone que haces en nuestro cuarto-dijo el azabache sorprendido.

El pelirrojo miro hacia su amigo y rojo como un tomate se guardo su herramienta para luego añadir.

-Harry es que paso mucho tiempo metido en esta casa. Rodeado de mujeres a las que no puedo observar. Mujeres atractivas y hay veces que no puedo soportarlo. Pero no te enfades-añadió al ver la cara de su amigo- Esta tarde nos reuniremos con Neville hace mucho que no hablamos con él.

Pensó fugazmente, Neville era su amigo y el chico siempre fue un poco torpe salvo en el cuidado de plantas. Eso lo convertía en el candidato ideal para lo que pensaba hacer, solo tenia que lograr que sus amigos se ocuparan de alguna chica para poder el saciarse a su manera. Ambos chicos se fueron de la casa con mucha precaución y al llegar al callejón vieron a Neville. Los tres chicos tomaron mesa y comenzaron a hablar hasta que, buscando un hueco en la conversación, Harry dijo.

-Sabes, Ron se masturba-dijo el chico risueño espero indignación por parte de su otro amigo, pero este dijo tranquilamente.

-Harry todos nos masturbamos al fin y al cabo es lo normal hasta que podamos follar-dijo el chico.

A lo que Harry añadió- Y porque no podemos follar ya. Vamos chicos tenemos quince años y sabemos hacer pociones medianamente y encantamientos. Podríamos follar con quien quisiéramos.

Ambos chicos parecían reacios a escuchar a su otro amigo, ambos tenían fervientes deseos de hacer el acto y dejar de masturbarse, pero ante todo estaba su honor y no meterse en problemas en el colegio. Sabían que sería peligroso y que a lo mejor su esfuerzo pudiera ser en vano, pero Harry los convenció rápidamente.

-Ron tu de verdad no quieres disfrutar de los culos de Angelina o de Parvati, o incluso de los enormes pechos de Lavender por favor, tío te conocemos- con ese argumento convenció al pelirrojo, Neville fue más difícil, pero terminaron cediendo.

-Esta bien intentaremos follar este año-dijeron los chicos.

Pero Harry no lo vio tan claro – No lo intentareis, lo haréis dentro de un mes nos habremos follado a la chica que mas nos guste de todo el colegio y a sus mejores amigas. O al menos a tres chicas.

Los tres chicos confiados en sus habilidades acordaron hacerlo.


End file.
